Solo il tempo conosce il nostro destino
by GEMfaerie
Summary: Feliciana and Lovino Vargas are outcasts. Unwanted in society due to the fact that they can use magic. When the two siblings get a job at a large mansion working for one of the richest men in Vienna, what will happen? And who is that strange boy who constantly scares Feli? Rated T. Fem!North ItalyXHRE Human AU Iltempo è tutto quello che serve rewrite Summary also inside.
1. Chapter 1

_Well, here it is. The first chapter of the Iltempo è tutto quello che serve rewrite._

_Summary: Feliciana and Lovino Vargas are outcasts. Unwanted in society due to the fact that they can use magic. When the two siblings get a job at a large mansion working for one of the richest men in Vienna, what will happen? And who is that strange boy who constantly scares Feli? Rated T. Fem!North ItalyXHRE Human AU_

_The title translates to Only Time Knows Our Fate. Feli, the disclaimer please._

_Feli: Ve~ Okay~ Gena doesn't a-own Hetalia._

* * *

In a small meadow in the woods near the large city of Vienna, a young girl sat playing with the flowers. She hummed the tune of the lullaby her mother used to sing to her and her fratello.

This young girl had pretty golden brown eyes; light, red-ish brown hair that went down to her chin; and fair skin. A small curl of hair sat on the left side of her head.

The 12-year-old was dressed in an old, blue and torn-up dress. She had dirty, grey stockings that were once white and an old pair of shoes. Around her neck was a necklace with a large diamond. It was the once thing she had from her late mother.

Feliciana Alice Vargas had been born into a wealthy family, believe it or not. When they were younger, Feliciana and her older twin brother, Lovino Romano Vargas, lived a wonderful life. They never had to worry about their next meal or where they would be able to sleep next. They lived in a large mansion in Rome, Italy with their mother and their Grandfather. They attended school and had many friends.

But, when they were just 5, their grandfather passed away. Lovino and Feliciana inherited the money, and until they became old enough to use and take care of it, their mother would manage it.

The people of Rome, however, were against woman having such wealth and power. And when, after a certain incident, the people discovered that Feliciana's family were magic users, they were chased away.

Arabella, their mama, took all the money, jewels, clothes, and other valuable items that they could carry and made a run for it. By age 8, Lovino, Feliciana, and Arabella had fled Italy and were in hiding in the small Austrian village of Eggen.

Three years later, Arabella died of tuberculosis. The majority of the money they had brought to Austria with them (which really wasn't a lot) was gone, and the rest was hidden somewhere deep inside of their grandfather's mansion in Rome. Lovino and Feliciana had nothing but each other.

Four months after Arabella's death, Feliciana accidently used magic in front of some villagers. Fearful that they would be discriminated against, Feli and Lovino fled the village and they have been wondering around ever since.

Feliciana heard footsteps and stopped playing with the flowers.

"Hey Feli!" Lovino called out as he walked over to his sister. He had the same eye and hair colour as his younger twin. He wore a dirty green shirt and ripped brown pants. An old, worn out pair of shoes were on his feet. He had a small curl on the right side of his head. In Lovino's arms there was a box that most likely had a small amount of food in it.

The twins would buy only a small amount of food at a time, about enough for about three days. Then, they would try to make it last for about a week. Sometimes, they could make it last over a week. They didn't have a lot of money.

Feliciana jumped up off the ground, straightened her dress, and ran over to her brother. "Lovino! What'd you get this time?"

"See for yourself." Lovino tossed the box into Feliciana's arms. She caught it, looked inside, and frowned, terribly upset with what she found. "We don't have any money left, sorella."Lovino said. He picked up what was inside the box: four tomatoes. He handed two of them to Feliciana. Lovino glanced at the diamond around Feliciana's neck.

Feliciana clasped her hands around the large gemstone. "No! It's the only thing we still have from Mama!"

"Feliciana, I really don't want to have to sell it either; however if you want to eat and survive we're going to have to- Shit! Get back here Feliciana!" He yelled as his younger sister ran off towards the city.

* * *

_Oh no! What's going to happen next? Will they end up selling it? And most importantly, will I update this soon? Who knows?_

_Translations:_

_Sorella: sister in Italian_

_Fratello: brother in Italian_

_Ciao~ Don't forget to click that little box below and leave a review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 time!_

* * *

Chapter 2

Feliciana ran as fast as she could. She wasn't sure where exactly she was going, but she knew it'd be away from Lovino.

Tripping on tree roots, Feliciana began tumbling down towards the village. When she finally stopped, she was very dizzy.

The town was only a few yards away. Feliciana stood up. Straightening her skirts she made her way into the market. She wasn't  
going to sell her necklace, but... They did need food.

Lovino was furious. Was Feliciana really that stupid? They needed food and they couldn't steal. They'd get thrown in prison!  
He ran down in the direction where Feliciana ran. Tripping on a tree root, Lovino began tumbling down the hill.

When he stopped, Lovino found himself a few yards away from the market. He sighed and got up. "Feli, you are so in trouble."  
Lovino mumbled walking into the town.

Feliciana wandered around from stall to stall. Luckily, she had the four tomatoes and they hadn't gotten squished when she was  
tumbling down the hill.

So, instead of stealing, Feliciana decided to sell those, along with some flowers and ribbon. Walking up to a stall that was buying  
things specifically, Feliciana placed her items on the counter. The old woman in charge of the stand smiled at her. "What have we  
got here?"

"Four tomatoes, they're ripe and red and there aren't any bruises; Three bouquets of daises in all sorts of different colours; and  
Eight rolls of ribbon. They're blue, purple, white, red, pink, green, brown, and gold." Feliciana said.

"I'll give you 8 gold coins for the tomatoes, 13 for the daises, and 39 for the ribbon." The old lady replied. She took the items and  
replaced them with a bag of coins. "Everything in there is correct; Personally I hate it when I am cheated on my purchases." The  
lady said smiling.

Feliciana smiled widely. With 60 coins they could get a house! And food for a week! Satisfied with her sale, she walked on to buy  
some food.

"FELICIANA!"

Feli turned around. Lovino? She bit her lip. He was probably mad at her for running off, but... She did get money. They'd be able  
to afford food. And they were a long way away from the first Austrian village they lived in, so they could buy a house and get a job.  
Just as Feliciana had predicted, an angry Lovino came charging up to her. He opened his mouth to yell at her, but Feliciana threw  
her arms around him. "Lovi! I sold the tomatoes, some flowers, and some ribbon! We have money!"

Lovino pushed his younger twin off him. "How much?" He questioned.

"60 gold coins!"

Lovino smiled. "Great! But, don't think you've gotten off free. You're still in trouble for running off like that."

Feliciana smiled. She didn't care. They'd be able to keep the necklace. They'd be able to keep the last thing their mother left for  
them.


	3. Chapter 3

_Solo il tempo conosce il nostro destino _

_Chapter 3_

Feliciana sighed. It had been four weeks since the little 'incident' with the necklace, and she and Lovino hadn't been having any luck finding a job, much less a place to live. They had spent all of their money on food.

Right now Lovino was trying to find them a job inside a small candy store near a lovely lake. Families were there, swimming and playing. All smiling. Feliciana looked at the shop, hoping they'd get the job. Although, Lovino really wasn't the best with people, so Feliciana doubted they'd be getting a job there.

The Italian girl looked down. She fiddled around with her necklace. Then she glared at it. "Stupid thing." she whispered. "Why couldn't I just sell you? Then Lovi and I wouldn't be in this situation." Feliciana stood up, slowly making her way over to the lake. No one was around this area. It was dark and shady. Not sunny and pretty like the other parts of the beach. Feliciana took off the necklace, ready to throw it in.

"Hey! Stupido! Stop!" Lovino yelled. He ran over to his younger twin. Looking confused, Lovino asked, "Why would you try to throw this out?" He gestured to the necklace.

Tears in her eyes, Feliciana replied honestly, "I got mad at it. I wondered if we had sold it, would we still be in this situation?"

Lovino pulled his sister into a hug. "Probably. Money runs out, you know. Besides, if we had sold it and that happened, we'd be in this situation without anything from Mama."

Feliciana's head snapped up, hitting Lovino in the process. He swore. "Ouch!"

"Did we get the job?"

Lovino put his head down in shame. Feliciana burst out into tears. She was so sick of not having anything to eat, not having a proper place to sleep. Lovino cried silently with her. He felt shameful. This was the sixth time that happened. Because of him his sorella would cry herself to sleep every night.

~***_Time Skip_***~

Lovino tossed and turned, trying to fall asleep. He groaned and sat up. It had been like this for a while now. Filled with guilt, Lovino couldn't sleep at night. He always insisted on doing the job interviews because Feliciana was easy to advantage of. Lovino couldn't let that happen.

Eventually he drifted off into another fitful slumber.

~***_Time Skip_***~

Sunlight streamed through the cracks in the roof. Lovino's eyes opened. He wished it were still night. He didn't wanna get up yet. However, he and Feli had things to do.

The Italian boy got up and dressed. He woke up his sister.

"Noooooo.." She groaned. "It's too earllllyy."

"It is not." Lovino replied.

Feliciana sat up and looked around the little cardboard and wood house they were currently living in. She yawned. "What are we gonna do today?"

"Same as usual." Lovino said. "I'll go outside so you can get ready for the day or whatever." He walked out.

While his sister was changing, Lovino spotted a large crowd down the street. Being curious, he went down to check it out.

When he go there, Lovino groaned. He couldn't see a freaking thing. One thing he had seen though was some carriages. Lovino turned to someone nearby. "What's going on?"

The person tilted his head and Lovino mentally cursed himself. He forgot to speak German. Lovino asked again, this time in German.

The man happily replied. "It's some of the richest aristocrats in all of Austria!"

"Really? That's so cool!" Feliciana said running up to her fratello.

"Yep! Roderich Edelstein and his fiancé Elizabeta Héderváry are in that carriage," The man said pointing one out. "I'm not sure who else is there."

"That's okay!" Feliciana replied. She turned to her brother as the man walked closer to see everything. "Do you know what this means?"

Lovino shook his head. "I can't read your mind stupido."

"We can get jobs! Good ones! They might need maids and servants!" Feliciana said excitedly.

* * *

_Hello everyone! I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for #1) the short chapter and #2) Not updating for so long._

_I have a good reason for the 2nd thing. School and I've just been really depressed so I often times just don't wanna do anything but sleep or just disappear._

_But enough of my depression._

_Review?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Fun fact: Author's birthday is in two days._

_Disclaimer: I don't Hetalia. If I did, it probably would be more serious._

* * *

**Solo il tempo conosce il nostro destino**

**Chapter 4**

Lovino and Feliciana walked up to the door of the mansion. Feliciana gave Lovino a nervous smile. Lovino shrugged in response. He didn't really know what to say or do. He was just as nervous as Feliciana but tried not to show it.

The two, after a few days of arguing and failed attempts at getting jobs and homes, had finally decided to go to the Edelstein mansion to look for jobs. Normally people who worked here were given not only money but food and a home as well. Some lived there, others were given homes in other places around Vienna.

The day before, Feliciana and Lovino spent an entire morning and afternoon of finding things in the forest that grew naturally like berries and flowers to sell in the market. Once they were done with that they went and bought a few things like thread, needles, and a hair brush to try and make themselves look as decent as possible.

Shaking, Feliciana raised her hand to the door to knock. She stopped and turned to look at Lovino. "Y-You know, maybe this isn't really such a good idea; they could recognize us and-"

"No. We're doing this. We need money." Lovino said firmly. He was well aware of the dangers, however, they needed this so badly he was willing to take a chance. Lovino knocked on the door.

A young woman with long, brown hair answered the door. She smiled at the two and stepped aside, "Come on in and we can discuss whatever you two need."

Thanking her, Feliciana and Lovino walked in. The mansion was huge and definitely showed off their wealth. The woman began to walk off and so the two siblings followed her.

They were led into a small library with a few chairs and a large window that had a lovely view of the city. The woman, who introduced herself as Lady Elizabeta Héderváry, gestured to the chairs, "Sit."

Feliciana and Lovino took their seats and took a deep breath. It had been a looong time since they had even sat in a comfortable chair, let alone be in a mansion.

"So I suppose you two have come here looking for a job?" Lady Elizabeta asked.

Lovino looked down and Feliciana gasped softly, "How..?"

"I just assumed, since I have seen you two before on the streets." Lady Elizabeta said with a sad smile. "You don't have a home, do you?"

_'We should.' _Lovino thought but answered instead, "No Lady Elizabeta."

Feliciana sighed. "Please, if we could have a job. That's all we need." She looked up at the other woman. "Please."

There was a small moment of silence after Feliciana said this. Lady Elizabeta finally smiled, "I think we just may have some jobs."

"Oh, grazie a Dio, siamo in grado di mangiare ora, Lovino!" Feliciana whispered excitedly to her brother. He smiled in response.

"Do either of you two know how to clean, cook, do garden work, sew, etc.?" Lady Elizabeta asked. "Also, how old are you two?"

"I can cook, clean, and sew." Feliciana said proudly. "I also know how to paint and sing!"

"I can cook, clean, and I know how to take care of horses." Lovino answered. "We're both 12, but we'll be turning 13 this year."

"We're twins, ve~" Feliciana said.

"Alright then," Lady Elizabeta stood up. "follow me, please!" The twins did as they were told and followed the aristocrat once again. She led them upstairs to the third floor and down a long hallway covered in doors. At the end of the hallway there were two doors on either side. Lady Elizabeta pointed to the door on the left. "This side of the hallway generally has girls' rooms so Feliciana you'll be staying in this room." The Hungarian pointed to the right door. "Boys are on this side, so Lovino this is your room."

Down the hall a maid and a servant were walking. Lady Elizabeta waved them over. Turning to Feliciana, Lady Elizabeta gestured to the girl and said, "This is Jolene. Jolene, this is Feliciana. She's new here, please take care of her."

Jolene curtseyed, "Yes milady." She took Feliciana's arm and they went into Feliciana's room.

Turning to Lovino, Lady Elizabeta gestured to the boy and said. "This is Alex. Alex, this is Lovino. Please take care of him."

Alex bowed and took Lovino to his room.

Satisfied with being able to help two more people, Lady Elizabeta walked to her room. Although, she couldn't shake this feeling of familiarity that she got whenever she looked at Feliciana and Lovino.

* * *

_Well shit son._

_Translations:_

_Oh, grazie a Dio, siamo in grado di mangiare ora, Lovino! - Italian - Oh thank God, we can eat now, Lovino!_

_So yeah, I will try to update more, but the thing is, next Sunday I'm leaving to Virginia at my dad's house. And we can't always access the internet there. I'll be there the ENTIRE summer._

_Bye bye~_


End file.
